A Chance Meeting
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: This story is my first one so far, I imagine each chapter will vary in quaity as I get better with writing and so on. Please note; Oliver is not an actual child of Jack Harkness, he is someone my friend made up. This will be based on our Roleplay.


A Chance Meeting

**Oliver River **_**Harkness** is the son to Captain Jack Harkness and Juliet Cassidy, he has the features of that of a small boy; he is however a lot older than he looks. Just days after Oliver was born, the Captain left him and his mother in hope that being around them less would keep them safe, this however turned out not to be true._

_When Oliver was just eight years old, he was killed, though one of the things he touched allowed him to become immortal, much like his father, forcing him to remain looking like an eight year old. However, when it came down to him and subsequently his mother being taken by a rather insane man, the young boy's mother was killed in front of him; he did of course get away. It was then that he took on bored what his mother had once said._

'_Oliver, should anything happen to me, you must find Jack'_

_The boy did as his mother had asked, the many inventions he had made proving useful to keep himself safe and allow him to track things down whilst he searched for his father, of course he was hardly easy to find. The young male searched for forty long years, he was sure he wasn't going to find him._

Will he or won't he find him?

_Slightly scruffy clothes, and dirty features, his gaze resting down on one of the many inventions he had made that seemed to fit perfectly within his hand. Oliver had told himself this was the last day he would try to look for Jack, however his attention was now on the Weevil he had managed to track down. The young boy quickly switched his inventions over, dodging the creature when it attempted to swipe, using that moment to press the device to the Weevil's neck, causing it to whine and stagger back slightly. _

_A frown crossed over Oliver's features, the sound of wheels screeching loudly taking his attention off the creature in front of him, his gaze soon feel upon the rather tall male, his eyes widening slightly. The day he was about to give up, there he was, his father, how ironic._

_Of course, Jack simply moved forwards and stunned the Weevil properly, the other device that had been used obviously weakened it, this time the creatures imply fell to the floor "You never take your eyes off these things" he commented simply. _

_Oliver's brow simply seemed to furrow, in a questioning manner, most people might assume the boy would be angry with him, though why would he be? He knew the reasons he left and they were good ones, did that mean he had to act like he was though? 2Is that all you're going to say?" he questioned. _

Jack simply turned on his feet and looked in his direction "What is it you want to hear?" he questioned.

That was a good question, he wasn't sure he knew the answer to that one, there were a lot of questions he wanted to ask really, he'd heard a little about this 'Torchwood' and that interested him very much "What exactly is Torchwood?" he soon asked.

With a raised brow, the American tilted his head to the side slightly "Did your mother not tell you?" he asked.

"She told me a little, but not very much, she said it was something you had to see" the boy responded simply.

Jack simply smirked and nodded "And that is true" he responded "So then, would you like to see it?" he asked "Or have you got other aliens to be hunting?"

Oliver simply shook his head and gave a small laugh "Seeing Torchwood sounds good to me" he responded simply.

"Then hop in" Jack answered, nodding over to the car, he moved off and grabbed the Weevil, throwing it over his shoulder, Oliver raised a brow, he would have helped but it seemed Jack had it, he shrugged and hopped into the car, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him he'd never seen a car like this one, not many cars had computers in them.

Once he had placed the Weevil in the back, Jack found his way to the driver's seat, something about the creature interested him, it had given in a little easily, even for a creature that had been harmed twice, he chuckled having seen Oliver's expression "Wait until you see the hub" he commented simply, soon speeding off from the scene back to the hub where Gwen and Ianto would of course be waiting for him, they sure would be in for a surprise when Oliver entered with him.

To Be Continued.


End file.
